The Pirate and the Believer
by withlovebuggythefirst
Summary: Apparently, Killian has been spending far too much time with Henry, but the whole town couldn't say they couldn't see it coming. The Pirate and the Believer were just too alike. Henry and Hook friendship (Captain Cobra). Bunch of canon and non-canon stories about the two! (doesn't necessarily have a ship, but Captain Swan enters Chapter 2. Minor swearing and 'adult' references.)
1. Always the Monkeys

**Prompt: Apparently, Killian has been spending **_**far **_**too much time with Henry, but the whole town couldn't say they couldn't see it coming. The Pirate and the Believer were just too alike. Henry and Hook friendship.**

**(A/N: I really wanted to try one of these fics, as these are always so fluffy and adorable and so amazing to read, so I couldn't help but make one myself. Some of this stuff is canon, some isn't as the story goes on (the non-canon stuff isn't necessarily in chronological order, unless you believe it to be so), so don't get confused! I'm just so excited, so I need to get started right away! R&R if ya can!)**

**Warnings: If you can't handle frequent time switches, I'm sorry, but that's the way I roll (the non-canon stuff isn't necessarily in chronological order, unless you believe it to be so). Also, very minor 'swearing'. **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm poor and don't own anything. ;p;**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**The Pirate and the Believer**

…

Killian Jones, Captain Hook himself, had taught strong-willed Baelfire on his ship in Neverland all his secrets, given all his knowledge of the seas a seemingly lifetime ago. That is, before giving him up to the Lost Boys, hoping he'd never come in contact with him again.

He knew he would have to ran away from Bae as soon as he disagreed to become part of his family, his crew, and his proudness stabbed him in the back when _Emma _happened – going to Neverland again, rescuing him, fighting him for Emma's heart, setting a truce between them, being sort-of friends…

And he still died. Baelfire, Neal, whatever name he preferred, he was a good man in Killian's eyes.

But he never imagined having a relationship such as theirs when Bae was a child with his _son._

_The irony, _he thought grimly. _He's probably going to despise me, too, sooner or later._

But who cared? He was going to enjoy what he had while it lasted.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

…

They could still remember the first time the spent time together, on the boat and beach in Storybrooke, with Henry's memories washed away like the small waves crawling up the shore line. In that moment, he suddenly wished he saved some of that liquid memory elixir thing that Emma had consumed a few days back.

"Ah, that'll do." Killian looked over at a medium sized schooner, walking down the bridge-like plank towards it. Hey, it wasn't any Jolly Roger, but it would do for some seafaring practice for the lad.

"Another boat?" Henry asked, sighing.

The man raised a perfect eyebrow at the boy questioningly. "You don't like the sea?"

"No, it's just; my mom always seems to me off on to friends who have boats when she's working a case." From hanging around Bae as a boy, Hook could recognise that look in the exasperated boys eyes, so he gave Henry a don't-blame-your-mother look, but understood very well what he was going through.

"Your mother didn't pour you onto me; I wanted to bring you here."

"Why?"

"Well, you might not believe this, but your father and I were mates long before I met your mother." Hook said, giving a small breathy laugh.

"Really," the boy looked up to him curiously, stopping in place. "You knew my dad? What was he like?"

The pirate looked at him mysteriously, throwing his leather satchel onto the ship with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hop aboard and you'll find out!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A few hours later, Henry and Hook sat on a small piece of land on the beach. The small, bright fire crackled in the darkness, while Henry sat on a large log with a large rope in one hand, and a small knots book in the other. He looked back and forth between the knot he had made and the book to check he had done it correctly, and looked up triumphantly at Killian.

"I think I've tied every knot in here!" The boy placed the knotted rope and book beside him and clasped his hands together.

But Killian was looking up into the night, trying to find the right moment…

"When do we get to the part about my dad?"

This boy never ran out of questions, did he?

"Just a few moments longer," he said, pausing slightly, then-

"There!" The man pointed upwards into the sky excitedly. "Come here!"

Henry raced over from his previous spot on the log and stood next to the pirate in anticipation, and received a large metal object from his hands.

He gave an excited but questioning glance to Hook and the object he'd given him. "What is this?"

"That, my boy, is a sextant." Hook placed a careful finger on it. "It's a tool used by sailors to navigate."

"Like a… GPS?" Henry tried.

Killian didn't know what in the bloody hell a 'GPS' was, since he hadn't learned about many objects in this world with all of this technology (but, let's face it, Henry didn't have a clue about the pirate's world, too, so they were on the same level) so with a still confused but awkward glance towards Henry, he nodded uncertainly and pointed upwards to the moon and stars. "Aye."

"It measures our position using the stars."

"That's what a GPS does, but what does this have to do with my dad?"

"Well, I taught him to navigate with one," he said thoughtfully. "Just like how I'm going to teach you!"

"Were you… both from the Navy or something?" That was a question to be answered with technicality.

"No, Bae- _Neal _was just a boy when I taught him."

Maybe he shouldn't have been so honest – the lad couldn't understand what he was talking about, since he hadn't gotten his memories back yet.

Henry gave him the typical I-don't-even-know-what-that's-supposed-to-mean look. "Wait, aren't you the same age?" He asked confusedly.

Killian sighed internally. He would understand one day.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

…

After teaching Killian how a TV and other types of modern technology was used, Henry was set on him reading aloud (from the book) and watching the Disney classic, Peter Pan, when he came over to Emma's. Killian knew by now that the lad knew all it is to know about all of the storybook characters around, so he gave a deep chuckle, and didn't see what the harm was.

…Well, until he got up to the part where the writer of the book referred to himself as the (rather ugly, exterior-wise) villain of the story, and the codfish thing.

"This is bloody preposterous! How dare that green little fiend call himself a hero?!" he spluttered, enraged at how badly the story had been told, while Henry was on the floor, laughing his head off. "And in no way is Tink that miniscule! Well, at least they got the temper part right."

"_I'll do anything you say!" Movie-Hook pleaded pathetically in the corner. _

"_Well, okay," Movie-Peter replied. "If you… call yourself a codfish!" He pointed his sword at Movie-Hook's throat as he gulped uncertainly._

"_I'm a codfish!" He said quietly, and looked at Movie-Peter like, 'am I done here?'_

"_I'M A CODFISH!" Movie-Hook cried loudly, his perm quivering._

_The other characters in the movie, Wendy, her brothers and the Lost Boys cheered. "Hooray!"_

"_HOOK IS A CODFISH, A CODFISH, A CODFISH! HOOK IS A CODFISH! A CODFISH! A CODFISH!"_

"I'M NOT A BLOODY CODFISH!" Killian yelled exasperatedly at the TV.

Henry laughed even harder.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

…

And the time they played dice in Granny's. Time over time the pirate would win over the believer, and he would sigh, irritated, while his opponent rejoiced. To Henry, it was almost impossible to have such luck at a game. Probability (which he learnt in math class at school a long time ago) said so. With a one-in-six chance, specifically.

But Killian had let him in on the trick he used to win over and over again. Henry deemed it as cheating.

He'd told him it would only be cheating if he got caught.

Little did he know that his new little friend took those little words too seriously.

But he found out sooner or later. When he saw Henry trying to steal Emma's car.

"What are you up to there, mate?" Killian asked casually, leaning against another car as the lad looked up in surprise.

He tried to cover it up with a lie-

"Uh, nowhere."

"You're in quite the rush to go 'nowhere'."

-but it didn't necessarily work the way he planned it.

"F-fine. I'm going home."

"Hm," the pirate got up from his previous position from the car to stand and properly look him in the eye. "You're running away."

Henry sighed. "Whatever."

He looked at the boy sternly. "So you're planning on driving all the way to New York? One lesson and you think you're ready for that?"

"No, just to the nearest bus station."

Hook sighed. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. It's too dangerous. "

"I don't care what you think." Henry replied stubbornly, just like his mother, as he headed towards the car opening the driver door.

The man, just in time, closed the door before he got in. "Well, you should. Because I've got a better way."

And every day he was reminded that this 'better way' led to the monkeys. Always the monkeys.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**(A/N: Great! You survived! xD Anyhow, this isn't quite the end of the story, as there is one 'chapter' to go, full of more stories! I really hoped you enjoyed this! Feel free to come back and see what's going to happen next~ I have something special planned…**

**R&R?)**


	2. Welcome to the Family

**(A/N: Let's get straight into this! ^.^ Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that anybody can recognise. Sorreh.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

…

It was truly fortunate for Elsa to be organising a Snow Day that day, because seemingly every time Killian wanted to spend time with Henry, there would always be something going on, something stirring up trouble. This time, was their day off, and his first time learning to skate.

Ice and snow wasn't a big thing where he lived, as the sea was far more interesting and not often did they get that sort of stuff around there. But everyone, including Emma and Henry, had convinced him to at least try it out.

Elsa informed everyone cheerfully that everyone should meet her at the local park at around 11 am at the supposedly coldest point that day, even though it was going to be an all-round chilly day in Maine. Well, ice skating rinks aren't made out of ice forever, everyone guessed.

All of the eager future-participants were there at the park to find a state of the art designed ice rink (Elsa could very well be an architect in the future! *1*), all made out of sparkling ice, and somehow all in glowing, different colours. Dr Hopper said that the colours of the ice may express her feelings, since ice is what she controls and can create. So everyone went along with his theory, as it was the one that made the most sense.

Among the crowd of Storybrooke residents, Henry was trying his best to find Killian and Emma as he had spent the night at Regina's place, but lately, everyone seemed either taller than him, or always blocking the way. It was strange how good they were at doing those two things.

Finally, he ran into the couple that is - Emma and Hook. They were bundled up in warm clothing, as everyone in town was, smiling down at the kid. His mother planted a kiss on his cheek, and Killian mussed up his hair playfully. "Race you to the rink entrance!" Henry singsonged to his partner-in-crime with a smirk that only he could've taught him.

"You're on, lad!" And they raced off into the crowd, through and around the people, and could hear Emma's amused laugh trailing behind them.

Since the two were already out of sight, she set on talking to Ruby, and went ahead and called her friend.

"Heeeey, Ems. How you doin'?" Ruby answered sunnily. "Your new boyfriend causing trouble again?"

The blonde laughed but was secretly thankful that her werewolf friend couldn't see her blush. "Close. My son and Killian."

"They've been spending WAY too much time together, Emma," she said mock-sternly. "This is your \ fault."

The sheriff played along, using a melodramatic voice, not even caring that she was doing so in public. "Hey, he just comes over to my place and fools around with Henry when I'm not looking! I tried, okay?"

They laughed and agreed to meet up later when Elsa finally finished the rink and opened the entrance. Ah, speak of the devil.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Meanwhile at the entrance, people were rolling their eyes good-naturedly at the two who were panting from the race they just had.

"I…totally… won." Henry huffed out to Killian.

"Not… likely. I… made it three seconds before you… did." He replied shakily with a big fat smile on his face.

They finally caught their breath.

"No you didn't! You cheated and got a head start!"

"You only cheat when you get caught!"

"You have horrible standards, Killian. You know, my mom-"

The boy was interrupted by Elsa bursting through the icy doors of the huge rink.

"Come get your ice skates," she chirped happily, pointing to the left, where she had fashioned some skates she had made herself on a shelf with multiple sizes. "And go ahead and get on ice! Be careful, but have fun! I know myself how unenjoyable it is to fall on your face, believe me."

Everyone screamed in delight and ran in like children on Christmas morning.

…And the pirate and believer were trampled over by excited to-be-skaters.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

…

…

Okay, so what's so wrong if Henry isn't so used to Emma and Killian dating?

It sure wouldn't be easy to be okay with, after everything he'd been through, but he still wanted his mom and favourite pirate to be happy, even if it was to be together. Sure, he wasn't his biological dad, but he already loved Hook like one, so it was enough.

But that didn't necessarily mean he was ready to see them do any PDA any time soon. Maybe he'd get used to it in the future, but, heck, not at that moment, thank you very much!

However, Killian knew of this, and thought internally of what he could possibly do to make him the most uncomfortable he would ever be in his life. He decided to invite Emma and the lad to Granny's on Saturday night innocently, and then he'd strike.

That evening, everyone noticed the strange smirk on his face, and didn't quite see what the hell he was so smug about. Not yet, at least.

Killian, Emma, and Henry took a seat in a nicely lighted booth. Perfect. The pirate sat on one side of the booth, and the mother and son sat on the other. Even better.

When Ruby came over to take their order, she noticed something fishy about Emma's boyfriend's mood. The werewolf wrinkled her nose, raising an eyebrow.

"What's up with you, Killian?" Ruby looked him suspiciously. "You've got that weird look on, and you're acting all weird."

"I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about." He replied, offering an innocent smile.

"Hmph. I'm watching you, Jones." And so, she left to go get Robin's order.

Killian then turned his attention to Henry, chatting about what they would do as an adventure tomorrow, who they should visit, what sort of swordfight they'd do.

And then Emma noticed too.

"Ruby's right." The blonde noted, interrupting the two's long conversation. "You are kind of acting weird. What's making you so crazy today?"

It may not be believed, but the pirate's smirk got even wider.

"You." He leaned over the table and took Emma's lips in his. She was surprised, but melted into him, not caring that the table was seriously uncomfortable, taking some of his unruly hair in his hand, completely forgetting the obvious fact that A, they were in public, (PDA isn't always welcome) and right in front of Henry, B, they were kissing in front of Henry, and C, THEY WERE HAVING MOUTH SEX IN FRONT OF BLOODY HENRY.

As you can imagine, Henry was not exactly okay. He tried covering his eyes, but that just made it worse, as the sounds were even louder than they were before. Wolf whistles were heard around the café, and Killian smiled through the kiss – he'd had his desired effect. He eventually gave up, embarrassment filling him and he rested his head on the table, defeated.

"KILLIAN JONES, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?!" Killian broke off the kiss and looked to see a very pissed off David (like a I'll-rip-your-head-off-and-feed-it-to-the-dogs sort of David). He didn't see that coming.

Ignoring her father, the cheeky pirate looked at Emma mock-apologetically. "Sorry, love, I just couldn't help it."

And so, he ran off, out of Granny's, followed by David, most likely going to kill him, leaving a flustered sheriff, a mortified Believer, and a bunch of cold food.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**(A/N: There you have it! Done! I wish some of this stuff would've actually happened, and I know the format is a bit messy, but that's how I do stuff! If you have the time, please fav and follow! A thing that only takes a few seconds is a review, so leave me one below, and you can have a hug and cookie (hookie?)!)**


End file.
